1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a lighter, and more particularly, to a spark ignition lighter for preventing unintended lighting of a flame and a method for using same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical gas lighter 1, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a housing 2 into which flammable material is held. A flint 3 is mounted in a depression 4 and is supported by a compression spring 5. A gas nozzle 6 receives flammable material from within the housing 2. A valve 9 is provided for controlling the release of the flammable material from the housing. The valve can be opened by downward pressure on a gas lever 7, which pushes up an en 8 to lift a nozzle 6 to open the valve 9.
The gas lever 7 is preferably operated in conjunction with a spark producing mechanism so that the flow of flammable material (fuel) is ignited soon after it commences. For example, lighters employing conventional spark wheels require a user to rotate a toothed spark wheel against a flint in order to generate a spark. The user then depresses the gas lever to release gas and produce a flame. To illustrate, a striker wheel 10 is provided which preferably includes a pair of side grip wheels 13 to rotate a central wheel 11 which has a roughened peripheral surface 12 for frictionally engaging with the flint 3 to cause sparks.
Although lighters of this type can produce a flame with a minimal amount of difficulty, such ease of operation can also result in a potentially hazardous situation due to unintentional operation, for example, if such a lighter is left unattended within reach of a child.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighter which reduces the chances of unintentional operation in a simple and effective way, while at the same time maintaining its user-friendliness for intended users.
The present invention relates to a lighter resistant to unintentional operation, wherein the lighter employs a system and method which presents increased difficulty of operation by unintended users, and more particularly, relates to a spark ignition lighter with such a system.
In one aspect of the present invention, a lighter is provided comprising a gas reservoir; a gas nozzle; means to cause gas to be supplied from the reservoir to the gas nozzle; a flint; a striker wheel rotatable to frictionally engage the flint to generate sparks for igniting gas emitted at the gas nozzle, said striker wheel including a pair of attached outer grip wheels for rotation of the striker wheel by a user; and a rotation limiting means for limiting rotation of the striker wheel.
In another aspect of the present invention, a striker wheel unit is provided comprising a striker wheel rotatable to frictionally engage a flint to generate sparks for igniting gas emitted at a gas nozzle; and a rotation limiting means for limiting rotation of the striker wheel.
These, and other aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will be described or become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.